Something I need
by gawjus
Summary: When a vampire comes to town and captures the attention of an alpha, what will happen to the beloved town of Beacon Hills? will it stay the same, or will the vampire change things for the worst?


AN: HEY! I have a new story out guys and this is it! It's more fast paced than the other one, and will dive straight into the action! I can't wait to see if you guys want me to continue. But for now, ENJOY!

Charlie pushed down harder on the gas as she drove past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. Her speed was triple the limit, but she didn't really care. She needed a new place to call home, and a small town was just the place that she needed. Smirking, Charlie pulled up in front of a diner. Stepping out of the car, Charlie stretched her muscles and leaned against the car. Charlie gave a wicked grin before walking into the diner. As she opened the door, bells chimed and everyone turned to look at her. Charlie knows she looked good; a black lace dress over a red singlet top with knee high boots. Her brown hair was short and spiked and black shades covered her eyes. Taking off the shades, she looked around the diner and smirked again. Charlie slowly slid into a seat at the counter. A waiter came up and placed a coffee cup in front of her and poured in the hot black liquid. The lady looked up at Charlie and smiled.

"Haven't seen you around before, you new in town?" Charlie looked up and smirked.

"Yeah you could say that. Haven't been here in a few years."

"Well, welcome back to Beacon Hills then. Call me when you're ready to order." The lady gave Charlie one more smile before going to serve other customers. Charlie breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was starting to get really hungry and it had been ages since she fed. Grabbing the coffee she drunk it straight and placed it back on the counter. The hunger died down, but she knew that she would have to deal with it soon, but it could wait until she had everything else under control. Charlie got up, threw some bills on the table and walked out of the diner. Putting her shades back on, she walked up to the local real estate. The same reaction happened as she walked into the real estate. The receptionists' mouth hung open as Charlie made her way up to the desk. She already knew which house she wanted to buy, so all she had to do was talk to someone and finalize it.

"Hi, I would like to buy a property." Charlie gave the receptionist her best smile. The receptionist stuttered a bit before picking up the phone and calling a manager. The process went well and Charlie was walking out of the office an hour later with keys to her place. Walking back to her car, her hunger came over her again. She looked around and saw a guy standing near an alley. Charlie pulled off her shades and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could help me out." The guy looked up at Charlie and gave a sickening smile. It took everything in Charlie not to throw up.

"Well I'm sure I can help." Charlie grabbed his hand and led him back into the alley. The guy's breathe stunk and his hands were slowly making their way up her arms. Charlie pushed him up against a wall and smiled at him. Her fangs slowly came out and she held a hand over his mouth as she sunk her fangs into his neck. The think hot liquid ran down her throat and Charlie felt alive. The sensation of live flowed through her veins and it took every inch of her power to pull back from the guy. She licked away the last remaining blood and looked at the guy. Charlie bit her wrist and forced the guy to down a bit of her blood. The wound healed on his neck and Charlie smiled.

"You will forget this happened. You will forget me. Now go." The guy nodded and walked away. Charlie wiped away the blood that was on the corner of her mouth and smiled. She slowly walked out of the alley and towards her car.

_._._

Derek was in the diner when the new girl walked in. He didn't look up and stare like everyone else. But he did give her a glance when she sat down. She was beautiful, Derek would admit that. But with all the stress of being an alpha, he didn't have the time to have a personal life. Finishing off his meal, he got up and threw a few bills on the table. He walked out of the diner and the scent of blood was the first thing that he noticed. Following his nose, he walked to alley a block away from the diner. Derek watched as a confused man walked out and a few moments later, the new girl. The scent of blood was strong on her, and Derek had to stop himself from going over to her and demanding to know why she smelt so much of blood. Derek watched her as she unlocked her car and drove away from the diner. He was just about to follow her when his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Erica lit up his screen. _I need your help. I got in a little bit of trouble at school. _Derek sighed. His betas were always getting in trouble.

AN: Well there you go! The first chapter of by new story! I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
